Runo's Powers
by AnimalsRule4Evr
Summary: Runo was your average girl. Or thats what everyone thought. When the others find out that she has unnatural powers,what would her friends think of her? Will they turn there back on her?Or will they still think that she's that same Runo that they met from day 1? Find out in this series!
1. Surprises

**Episode 1:Suprises.**

**Zebralove254: HEY PEOPLE! WHATS UP!?**

**Dan: Was it really necessary to yell? I'm pretty sure they can hear you just fine.**

**Zebralove254:Oh Dan, I know that. Obviously. I just enjoy yelling. So as far as everyone knows, this will mainly feature Dan and Runo. And of course, Shun, Marucho, Alice, and Julie.**

**Runo: Hey, since me and Dan are the main two characters, can you tell us what our powers are.**

**Shun: Hey no fair! I wanna know too!**

**Julie:Yeah its not fair.**

**Zebralove254:Hey, as Breezyfeather would say, "Thats for me to know and you to find out!"**

** Oh yeah, Breezyfeather is the whole reason I'm doing these. If it weren't for her, I would not be making this series. So thanks a lot Breezyfeather. I love your Fan-fictions! **

Runo had just woken up from her nap. She had napped because she had been tired from working at her parents cafe. Her parents had gone shopping for more food for their restaurant. She heard Dan knock on her door.

"Hey Runo! It's me Dan! Can I come in?" Dan asked from the other side of the door.

Runo looked at her self. Her hair was frizzed up from napping, and she had a night gown on. She realized she didn't want Dan seeing her like this so she answered "Um, yeah hold on!" and jumped out of bed. She changed into her usual yellow belly shirt and white skirt. She jumped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, realizing her breath smelled like Liver Kabobs. Then she quickly brushed her hair. When she finally was ready, she opened the door for Dan.

"Hey Dan!" Runo said, smiling.

"Oh, hey Runo. I was wondering , do you wanna train Bakugan with me?" Dan asked.

"Sure. Where though? At the park?" Runo questioned.

"Ok! Are you ready Drago?" Dan asked his partner, grinning.

Drago had then popped up on his shoulder. "Sure. Im up for it, if Tigrerra is."

Tigrerra popped up on to Runo's shoulder, laughing. "Im always ready Drago."

"Ok then, Runo meet me at the park in about 5 minutes. OK?"

Runo smiled and said "Ok, see you soon." And closed the door.

**5 minutes later...**

"Dan! He's always late for everything. Where could he be now? Tigrerra, do you know where he could be?" Runo yelled, really ticked off.

"Maybe he didn't want to see you." a strange voice said from behind her.

Runo jumped in surprise and turned around, seeing who the voice was. " Hydron." Runo growled. The stubborn prince was sitting behind her, twirling his hair. Runo found this odd, and never found out why he did that. "Why are you here? Why don't you just stay on Vestal!?" Runo yelled, mad that he was here. When ever this boy was around, Runo either got kidnapped or got the others into trouble.

"Runo. How rude of you. Do you invite all your non human friends this way?" Hydron said grimly.

"Your not my friend first of all. And second of all, you made Spectra come here to kidnap me! How can I possibly forgive you for that?!" Runo yelled, hoping Shun or Julie or Marucho or even Dan came to help her.

"Oh Runo. Can't you see, your the key to Dan's little heart. So if getting rid of you is what I have to do, then so be it. Besides, Dan doesn't love you the way you love him. In fact, he hates you more than anyone!" Hydron hissed, trying to make Runo mad. Hydron thought '_If I can get her to fall of edge, I could capture her without problem.' _

"Stop it. Your lying to me. Dan does care about me. Your just trying to make me mad. Its not working." Runo growled.

"Im not joking. I have proof." Hydron said, smirking a little.

"STOP IT! Stop it now!" Runo yelled, holding her head in a throbbing motion. As Runo was doing this, she felt something growing inside of her. It was something she couldn't hold back. One black dragon wing grew out on her right shoulder. After this, the same thing happened to the left shoulder (**If your having trouble visualizing this, look up Rozen Maiden Episode 11.** **Or this picture.)**

Hydron gasped in surprise, not knowing this girl was capable of doing this.

Dan had just ran to the park and he saw Runo there, both dragons on her back. He gasped in surprise, not knowing what was going on. "Drago. WHat happend to Runo! She's not like this!" Dan asked in confusion, because he didn't know what was happing to the one he loves. Drago looked at Runo in surprise, not knowing what to do. "Daniel, I don't know whats going on either. But I know Runo isn't normal. We have to try to get through to her!" Drago stated. Dan nodded, and ran up to where Hydron and Runo have been.

Runo had been floating up, dragons still on her back. " Dan does love me. And I love him too. You are just a worthless piece of trash. Who does't care about anyone except yourself! Your desperate for your fathers approval and he doesn't love you! So you go and make others miserably. Well, thats not what your doing with me!" Runo yelled. All of a sudden, black feathers shot out from her, not effecting her at all, but it did Hydron. Hydron's air was cut off, making his breathing harder.

"RUNO! Stop it now! You cant do this! Not to him. Just calm down!" Dan shouted from the ground. Runo heard him, and started to calm down. All of her power had drained, and she collapsed. Dan saw her falling, and he tried to catch her, but he couldn't. But he didn't have to. Someone had jumped from the trees and grabbed Runo while she was falling. On the tree branch, stood a dark haired boy. He had cut his hair from the last time Dan had saw him.

"Shun! Long time no see!" Dan shouted, yelling at his ninja friend.

"Hey Dan. I caught Runo for you." He jumped down, Runo still in his hands. "What happened to her?" He didn't need an answer. He simply turned around and saw Hydron laying there. "Oh him." Shun murmured.

"What remarkable power. From such a weak earth girl." Hydron said in his teeth, still scared about these turn of events.

Runo had just now woken up in Shun's arms. "Mmm... what happened? All I remember is Hydron, the dragons, passing out." She muttered. She was confused at what had happened. Shun put her down, and she glared at Hydron, mad right now. "Hydron! You've made me mad for the last time. I didn't want them to know, but you leave me no choice." Runo yelled at Hydron. Runo then began to glow a light greenish color. A bow appeared in her hand, and she yelled "Pizzicato!" A violin appeared in her hands, and she turned to Dan and Shun. "Both of you, get down and cover your ears. Don't ask why just do it!" Runo instructed and turned back to Hydron. "Destruction Symphony!" she yelled and started playing a melody that caused a tornado around her. Dan and Shun quickly got on the ground. The tornado came to Hydron, carrying him with her. When she finished, he was dropped and left with a stunning look on his face.

Runo smirked and said "Oh, I've got more tricks then you can imagine."

**Zebralove254: I think this a cool place to stop for now.**

**Runo: I love my powers! There so cool!**

Zebralove254: Good! Im glad you like them.

**Hydron: But why does she have to use her powers on me?**

Runo: I'll do it again if you don't stop complaining.

**Dan: Shun, Marucho, Alice , Julie, help me hold Runo down!**

Runo:Im gonna get you Hydron!*laughs maniacally and chases Hydron*

**Hydron: *running* HELP ME!**

*Dan, Julie , Alice , Marucho, and Shun all jump on Runo*

**Zebralove254: Well before Runo goes and kills Hydron, tune in next time and get ready for episode 2. Also read Breezyfeathers Fan-Fiction. BYE! :) ;)**


	2. Problems

**Episode 2: Problems**

**Zebralove254: HEY HEY HEY PEOPLE! ITS SUMMER AND IM SUPER PUMPED! Runo is chained to the wall right now so she can't hit Hydron. *lock clicks* Oh and she just got out.**

**Hydron: NO NO NO NO! WHY ME!?**

**Dan:Better you than me!**

Hydron:Your not helping!

**Runo: Im not wasting my powers on you yet. I know Zebra has a good plan for me.**

**Zebralove254: Yep Runo! And 3 more people are coming in.**

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW MY STORIES AND BREEZY-FEATHER'S FAN-FICTIONS! **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Runo then looked at Hydron with an icy stare. She took her hand and shot vines out of her fingertips, aiming at Hydron. Hydron struggled to get out of the vines, but had no success. Runo moved her hand up and down, flinging Hydron everywhere. She finally put him down, and held out her hand. Rose petals were setting in her hand, and she blew them. The flower petals scattered around,and soon turned into a tornado,surrounding Hydron. The tornado went over to Runo, and she said" To Vestal Palace. And leave them a note too, saying, 'Don't make me to this to you like I did Hydron." The petal left, carrying Hydron to Vestal Palace.

Dan and Shun stared at Runo, mouths hanging. "Ok, what the heck was that?!" Dan and Shun asked at the same time. Runo turned and said "My family and I tried to keep this a secret. I was... I guess you can say cursed. When I was 2 years old, I met this really tall man. Blond hair and white, pale skin. I accidentaly bumped into him walking, and he turned and glared at me. I didn't know what to do, and he simply touched me, causing me to have these powers. I couldn't control them, and I got kicked out of school until I could control these powers." Runo told them.

Shun nodded "So you've had those powers for 9 what causes them?" Runo looked at the ground. "When someone threatens me or who I love. And since Hydron threatened me, it caused my powers to break out. And thats why-" Runo stopped when something unexcpected happened. She fell on the ground and started screaming in pain, grabbing her head. "Go away! Get out of my head!" Runo yelled, here eyes getting big. Shun and Dan looked at her. They didn't realize what was going on. "Runo, whats going on?" Dan asked.

Runo looked up at him like she was about to cry. "Its him! He's back. He also cursed me to when I was 12 years old on the same day he cursed me, which is today, that he would come back and try to take over my body. And if he could do that, he would put my body in a sleep for 3 years. I can't let that happen, not now. You guys need to go home. Please, you guys, I don't want you to-" and then Runo collapsed. The last thing she remembers was Shun and Dan shaking her to wake up.

...

Dan, Shun, Marucho, Julie, and Alice all sat in the hospital with Runo. Her heart signal was ok and she was breathing normal. Runo was laying down in the hospital bed. Shun leaning against the wall, eyes on Runo. Dan was pacing back and forth in front of Runo's bed. "Dan relax! Runo is gonna be ok." Julie told Dan. Marucho, Shun and Alice all told him the same thing. Dan looked at them all and said " What do you mean calm down?! Runo could be like this for about 3 years. And your telling me to calm down?!" Shun, came up to him and was about to say something when suddenly,Runo's eyes fluttered open. "Ugh..what... just happened?" Runo asked, clearly confused of what just happened. Dan smiled and Alice said" Runo! Your alive!" Runo blinked her eyes. "How did I get here?" She asked. Dan hugged her and Runo smiled, glad she wasn't asleep still. Just then, Runo's hospital door bust open, and 6 people were standing in here door way. Runo yelped of fright and Shun, Dan and Marucho all stepped in front Runo and Julie and Alice stepped next to Runo. Runo pushed them all out of her way. "Move everyone this is my fight. Stay behind me." Runo said. She then turned to the Vexos. "Why are you guys here!? Don't make me do to you what I did to Hydron!" Im not scared of you!" Runo yelled. She was tired of these guys always appearing at the wrong times.

Spectra smirked at her. "Bring it. I dare you." Runo turned to her friends. "Guys, I'm trusting you all. Please stay out of this." She turned back to the Vexos. Runo stuck her hand out and shot crystals out of her hands. The Vexos gasped and jumped out of the way, Spectra landing in front of Runo. She grew the dragons out of her back again and shot them at Spectra sending him backwards into the window, the glass sorta breaking. Lync was the next one who attacked Runo. But she was quicker, and sent the rose petals toward him. He went flying backward into Spectra, breaking the glass even more, and having them both fall out the window. Mylene and Gus charged at Runo next. Runo had the vines come out of her fingertips again and grabbed them ,sending both of them flying into Volt and falling into the next room. Shadow Prove was the only one left. She sent the black feathers in Shadow Prove's direction. "What the heck man?! Since when does she have feathers!?" Shadow Prove flew out the room too, with Volt, Mylene and Gus. With all the Vexos defeated she turned to her friends.

"Guys we have to go now! Make a circle around me and connect hands. Alice you have to hold onto my shoulder in order for this to work! Now hurry up!" Runo commanded. Dan held Julie and Marucho's hand, Shun holding Marucho and Alice's hand, and Alice holding on to Shun's hand and Runo's shoulder. Runo put her hands on the ground, sending crystals behind some of her friends. Then they teleported and left.

**Zebralove254:Well that was fun!**

**Vexos:Fun?! You had Runo nearly kill us?!**

Battle Brawlers: Yeah that was fun!

Zebralove254:Well I have to go to bed. Make sure you review and I should have number 3 done by tomorrow or in 2 days. BYE! :) ;)


	3. Even More Surprises

**Zebralove254:HEY HEY HEY PEOPLE WAZZZZZUP!**

Dan:She's **been watching Annoying Orange again hasn't she?**

**Spectra:When doesn't she?**

Zebralove254: Well, in this chapter Dan finds out he has powers of his own. But not as cool as Runo's. :)

**Dan:How come she gets the cool powers?**

Runo:Thats cause I'm just awesome like that.

**Julie:AWWW! How cute! The couple are arguing! You two remind me of an old married couple.**

**Runo and Dan:Julie! How many times must we say it? WE AREN'T DATING EACH OTHER!**

**Julie: Just keep telling yourselves that.**

**Zebralove254:Ok people! Well just keep reading. Ignore them. *glass breaks* Yep. And ignore that too!**

Thank you too everyone who reviewed my stories so far. It helps make them better. Make sure to review this story too! ON WITH THE STORY!

****The gang opened there eyes to see that they were inside Runo's bedroom. Her yellow walls matched with the blue bed set with white polka dots on it. Runo's desk sat in the corner along with her books,unfinished homework, and other Bakugan she had. Everybody found somewhere to sit except for Shun. He was sitting on her celling upside down.

"Well Runo, can you explain to use what happened back there?" Julie asked, wondering where she got her powers.

Runo told them the story about bumping into the man, him trying to take over her body. When she finished, she got gasps from everyone except Dan and Shun. Runo then told them something no one knew about. "Dan has similar powers to these. Just a bit different." Runo said. Everyone looked at her like she was cray, especially Dan. Dan looked at her with his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide in shock. When he finally regained him self, he said "For real?! I thought that those powers only applied to you? How could I possibly have those powers?!" Runo sighed. " I knew you wouldn't understand. Here's how it works" Everyone leaned in to hear what she said.

"Dan has Drago,Pyrus, the Fire Attribute. And Tigrerra is a Haos, a Light Attribute. Ever heard of the diagonal relation of Pyrus and Haos? Well, since the relation is made, any Haos brawler who knows a Pyrus brawler really well is able to transfer some of their power to that brawler. And since I know Dan, my power was transferred to him. But, it also drains my powers sometimes. And thats why I fell in the park, and when Shun caught me." Runo in the room nodded in understanding. "So what are my powers?" Dan questioned. "Your powers are fire related. You know how I shoot crystals out of my hand like this?" Runo said, and then turned to a target sitting on her wall. No one noticed it except when she turned to it. She shot the crystals out of her hand and turned back to her friends. "But Dan is able to shoot fire balls out of his hand, but only when he has this.

She turned to her desk and pulled a drawer out. She grabbed something inside it, closed the drawer, and threw it to Dan. The gem was a Ruby color, and glowed when Dan caught it. The top of the gem scribbled out 'Daniel Kuso, Pyrus Protector." The chain was a metal chain and he slipped it around his neck and it started to glow even more then it already was. He then turned to the target, and stuck his hand out. Fire balls then shot out of his hand, feeling a warm feelingn inside. It felt like drinking warm Hot Chocolate on a cold snowy day. Runo smiled and said "And he can also call on his spirit, Hades. Since Hades is the lord of the underworld and he likes fire, thats his spirits name. Hades!" Runo called, and soon a red floating dot came to Runo's side. "Hades, meet your new owner, Daniel Kuso, Pyrus Protecter."

**Zebralove254:And thats all I have time for! I have to go to bed soon. So everyone, make sure to review my Fan-Fiction and BreezyFeather's! BYE! :)**


	4. MORE POWERS! AND NEW CHARECTERS!

**Zebralove254: Hello! This is my 4th Fan fiction! I hope you enjoy! I'm to lazy to do a full intro, so ON WITH THE STORY! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW MY STORY AND BREEZYFEATHERS!**

witRuno and the gang appeared in her bedroom. Her yellow walls matched her blue bed with white polka dots. Her desk sat in the corner with unfinished homework and other bakugan. They all found somewhere to sit except Shun. He was hanging on her celling.

"Um, Runo? Can you explain to us what just happened back there?" Julie asked. She wondered where her friend had gotten her powers.

Runo turned to them and told them everything. The man, her powers, what triggers them. After she finished explaining, she got gasps from everyone except Dan and Shun. Runo then got a serious look on her face. "Shun also has these powers. He can cause tornadoes of wind with his hand. But only with this." Runo then turned back to her desk. She went to her desk and opened the same drawer and grabbed a sapphire looking gem. On top of the gem, it said 'Shun Kazami, Ventus Protector' She turned to Shun and tossed the gem to him. He slipped it around his neck then suddenly, Runo screamed "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Everyone didn't know what was going on, but got down quickly. Dan grabbed Runo,Shun grabbed Alice, and Julie and Marucho curled up next to each other, holding their heads incase something fell on their heads. 6 cases had appeared in Runo's room through the window. The guys let go of the girls who were all blushing. Runo looked at Dan and said "Go open the first one." Dan looked over to the cases and saw the 6 cases.

The cases had a golden roses on all 6 of them. The locks where also golden. He tried to open the first one, but it didn't budge. The same thing happened to the second and third case. But when he got to the fourth it opened. When he opened it, a red and green eyed girl in a top hat with scissors next to her opened her eyes. **(If you don't know what she looks like, look at this picture.)**

(Thats right. Rozen Maiden. Don't hate)

The girl opened her eyes at Dan, then held out her left hand. On her left finger, was a golden rose ring. It looked really well crafted,like it wasDan felt like he knew what to do. He leaned forward and touched his lips lightly to her rose ring. As soon as that happened, the girl started smirking and Dan's right index finger glowed blue, and the same golden ring appeared. Everyone except Runo gasped. Runo then took a step forward,earning looks of disbelief from each of them, then walk up to Dan. She looked at his ring and gasped in shock, then turned to the girl. "Is your name Souseiseki?" Runo asked. The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Yes,my name is Souseiseki, and I am the fourth Rozen Maiden doll." Runo then turned to the first box and opened it. Suddenly, black feathers like Runo's appeared from the box. But Runo wasn't affected. She continued to walk forward like she was in a trance. "Runo! What are you doing?!" Dan yelled and took a step toward her, but Souseiseki held her hand out and shook her head. Dan looked at her,but remained where he was. A black angel looking doll appeared out of the box, and held her hand out. (Yes, I am taking some of the part from the actual show, so just in case, I do not on anything. The characters belong to their rightful owners.) Runo leaned forward, nd kissed the ring like Dan did, but instead Runo's ring glowed purple. The same ring was placed on her finger, and the doll appeared in front of Runo. Runo smilled and said "Suigintou, the first Rozen Maiden." Suigintou looked up at her, and her red eyes glowed. But a smile than appeared on her face and she nodded "Yes, my name is Suigintou, and I am the first Rozen Maiden." The others all did the same thing. **(If you need to see what Suigintou looks like, here you go.)**

Julie got someone named Kanaria, Marucho got Hina-Ichigo, Shun got Suiseiseki, Souseiseki's older sister, and Alice got Shinku.

The first one is Suigintou, who belongs to Runo. The second one is Shinku who belongs to Alice. The third one is Suiseiseki who belongs to Shun. The fourth on is Souseiseki, who belongs to Dan. The bottom left is Hina-Ichigo, who belongs to Marucho. And the one next to that is Kanaria, who belongs to Julie. (Dont mind the last two. They haven't came in yet. -_-)

**Zebralove254:Well! That took me a while. What like 2 and a half hours. Only because it was hard getting pictures in there.**

**Runo:Well that explains it.**

**Suigintou: No kidding.**

**Dan:Well I'm tired. COme on Souseiseki. It's 10:50, LETS GO TO BED.**

**Souseiseki:Ok. *they both leave***

**Zebralove254:Well i hope you enjoyed it! Make sure to review my fan fictions and Breezyfeathers! BYE! :)**


	5. Deaths?

**Zebralove254: OK! This one is going to feature Suigintou and Runo in the beginning .**

**Suigintou:I'm cool with that. How about you Runo?**

**Runo:Yeah, im cool with that, as long as nothing bad happens.**

**Zebralove254:...Runo...you should know me well enough to know that it's never calm in my fan fictions.**

**Runo:Crap.**

**Mylene:HA! Serves you right.**

**Runo:*glares at Mylene and shoots dragons at her***

**Mylene:What the frick man?!**

**Shadow:AHAHAHAHAHA**

**Runo and Suigintou: High five! *both high five each other***

**ON WITH THE STORY! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW MY FAN FICTIONS! **

**My pictures didn't show in my last fan fiction,so ignore that stuff.**

Suigintou sat in Runo's room on her desk. Runo sat on her bed, and looked at Suigintou. She thought that Suigintou looked like a dark angel. Suigintou had told her a long time ago not to call her an angel, but Runo thought it fit. Suigintou had called on Meimei, her artificial spirirt. Meimei was floating around Runo, and Runo smiled. Suigintou looked at Runo with an amused look. "What are you smiling about Runo?" Suigintou questioned.

"I don't know, am I smiling? I just enjoy having you guys around thats all. It's so lonely being an only child after..." Her voice trailed off, and her smile turned into a sad look. Suigintou looked at her confused."What happened Runo?" Runo looked at her, then smiled again. "Oh nothing! Lets go for a walk in the park." Runo said.

Suigintou hoped down from the desk and into Runo's arms. Runo brought a umbrella with her since it was raining and so she could keep Suigintou hidden from people passing by. Runo opened the door and out of her house. Runo and Suigintou made a conversation while they walked around.

"You know, this is the place where I first met Dan." Runo stated. Suigintou nudged Runo and she covered the umbrella over Suigintou. A man ran past Runo and Suigintou with a backpack over his head. Tigrerra popped up onto Runo's shoulder. "Suigintou. IS it true you have to fight the other Rozen Maiden dolls, and you have to have the humans fight each other?" Tigrerra asked. Suigintou nodded her head sadly. "Yes. Father has demanded that we start soon. We have to fight tomorrow." Runo looked at her in sadness. "Well then I need to get some sleep. It's 9:30. The fight starts at 9 am."

**The next day with the gang...**

Runo looked at her friends in sorrow. Dan met her gaze and mouthed '_I'm sorry.'_ Shun looked at Runo upset. Shun really loves Runo. He didn't want to compete against her, but he had too. He wanted to save her for last. Julie, Alice, and Marucho didn't have to fight. They sat to the side and watched this fight go on.

Shun, Dan and Runo all looked at each other with sadness. But they had too. Runo wanted to get this over with. She charged at Dan with her gauntlet blade out. Dan was surprised and gasped, then jumped out of the way, drawing his blade. Shun then took Runo's side and attacked Dan too. "Hey! 2 v.s. 1!" Dan yelled.

Suigintou was attacking Suiseiseki, and Souseiseki was attacking Suigintou, trying to help her sister. Suigintou's wings appeared and so did Runo's. Runo wrapped them around her body, making a shield around her. Suigintou then called Meimei, and Souseiseki called Lempika, her spirit. The spirits collided and an explosion happened. Runo gasped and undid her shield to see what happened. But she undid it to early. Dan's sword collided against her side, and a made a deep mark in her flesh, so deep you could see the bone. Runo gasped and curled up on the ground, and let out a scream of pain.

Marucho, Alice, Julie, Shun, Dan, and all the Rozen Maidens stopped what they were doing and turned to Runo. Her side was bleeding badly and she was clutching her side. Julie and Alice clung to each other crying, and Marucho was holding sobs. Dan was freaking out. "Runo! IM sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I..." Dan stammered. Alice started barking orders, but no one has seen Alice do this. "Shun. Pick up Runo and bring her to the hospital. Julie, do us a favor and call Runo's parents and tell them that she's in the hospital. Dan, put all the other Rozen Maidens back in their cases at everyones house. Everyone else met at the hospital."

Shun picked Runo up on his back and she winced. Shun realized that wasn't the best way to do that. He picked her up bridal style and ran quickly to the hospital. Runo was loosing blood faster than before. Her vision went blurry and she got a headache. Shun quickly got inside the hospital and Runo was soon hooked up to the heart signals and breathing machine. Runo passed out instantly .Everyone else appered in the hospital. Dan looked guilty and everyone knew it.

A good two hours later, Runo woke up. But she didn't feel like herself. She was in a dark, empty place. When she tried to sit up, she bonked her head on something. Then she realized where she was...a coffin. She heard crying from a couple people,but mostly from Shun. She tried to scream, but no one heard her. Well, one person did.

**Shun's POV (this is during when Runo was figuring out where she was)**

I've never cried before. The only time I have is when my mother died. But Runo was very important to me. And Dan killed her. My attention turned to the coffin. I thought I saw something move in the coffin. Then I heard a scream. "WAIT!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "Listen! She's still alive! Open the coffin!" I went over there and opened the coffin. And there was Runo, sitting there breathing. "See! I told you! She's still alive! And you guys would have actually killed her by drowning her!" She hoped out of the coffin and ran over and hugged me. "Thank you." I heard her whisper to me. I hugged her back and said "Your welcome."

**Runo's POV **

Shun has been there for me for a while now, but this is one of the biggest things he's done for me. Save my life. I ended up falling asleep in his arms. I felt him pick me up and the breeze in our face when he would run outside. I woke up in my bedroom with Suigintou to my left and Shun to my right, stroking my hair that came out of my pigtails. "Morning." I said. Shun looked at Suigintou then back at me "It's night time." Shun said. I looked out my window and saw the moon. I looked at Shun. "Do you wanna stay here for tonight? I know your house is far away, and I have a spare bedroom." Shun nodded his head and found the spare bedroom and Suigintou crawled into her case. "Good night Shun, good night Suigintou."

**Zebralove254:OK! I think thats good for now! **

**Runo:Why did you make me get killed again?**

Shun: SHhhh.

**Runo:Fine.**

**Dan:Wow just cause your-**

**Zebralove254:*swings frying pan at Dan* SHUT UP! YOU'LL RUIN IT!**

**Dan:OW! That hurt.**

**Zebralove254:I wanted it to hurt. Ok make sure you review my fan fiction!**


	6. Kidnapped?

**Hello people! I wanted to finish this today, so I'm skipping the intro today. Ok? Ok. SO ON WITH THE STORY! Make sure to review.**

_Runo had a nightmare unlike any dream she had. Runo was walking in a strange forest and saw shadows. She walked toward the shadows and they ran away. "Hey! Come back!" Runo shouted then started chasing them. When she got one in arms reach,she grabbed the figure and pulled it on the ground. She turned to see it was Shun. She gasped and let the figure go, and his black hair fell in front of his face. She blinked and he looked at her with a possessed look on his face. "Runo... Why did you to that to me?" The possessed Shun questioned Runo. Runo shook her head. "I didn't want to, but... you gave me no choice." Runo explained. Shun looked at her again. "You did have a choice. You decided to do this to me."_

Runo screamed and woke up. She was breathing heavy and she looked displeased. Shun burst through her door. Suigintou popped out of her case. "Runo whats wrong?" Shun asked. Runo looked at him. She thought of telling him, but then she decided not to freak him out. She shook her head. "Nothing. Just..a dream. Yes thats it. Just a dream." She whispered. Shun looked at her. "Mind telling us about it?" Shun asked. As soon as she was about to speak, 2 devices entered her room. A smoke bomb filled the room. Shun gasped and started coughing as smoke entered his eyes.

Suigintou went back into her case and Runo fell onto her knees on her floor and started started to tried to find her and crawled around on the floor. He found it easier to see on the ground and could find her blue hair lying limp on the floor. "Runo! Are you ok?" Shun yelled. Runo turned to him and coughed. "Yes, I'm fine. Suigintou! Are you ok?" Suigintou replied back and said "Yes, I'm alright." Runo put her wings out and made a cocoon around her and Shun. Shun grabbed Runo tightly and hugged her. His gem glowed, but felt Runo be ripped from his arms.

Runo yelled is surprise. Shun gasped and used he gem power and cleared the air. _'Why didn't I do this earlier?' He thought._ He saw Runo sitting in between Volts waist and arm. "Volt! Let her go!" Shun yelled. Runo started kicking and screaming. Volt had tied her arms behind her so she couldn't move her arms, but she still could move her legs. Shun jumped at Volt and he barley missed. He sat Runo on her bed. Suigintou opened her case and saw the scene. Shun was pinned by Volt and saw Runo tied up on the bed. "SHUN!" Runo screamed and saw Suigintou. She mouthed to Suigintou "Help Shun first. Then come get me." Suigintou nodded and shot the dragon wings out of her back and aimed at Volt. Shun gasped then grinned as Volt was launched off of him.

Shun hurried up and untied Runo, while Suigintou fought Volt. Volt was sent flying out of her room. Suigintou and Shun held on to Runo, who transported them to Dan's house. Even though it was 2:30 in the morning, Dan was still awake. Dan was startled when they appeared in his room. Runo's vision went blurry as Shun told what happened. Runo then got a mild headache, but she didn't tell the guys. Dan looked at Runo with concern. "Are you ok? You don't look so good." Dan asked. Shun turned around to see Runo leaning on Dan's all. "Runo?" Shun said. _'Something isn't right.' Shun thought. _Runo blinked then looked at them. "I'm fine. Its just a little headache is all." she replied. The guys looked at each other then turned back around. But as soon as they turned around, they heard something hit the ground hard. They turned around and saw Runo laying there unconscious. Shun gasped in surprise, but then Ingram appeared on his shoulder. "Runo has had a lot of trouble tonight. And that last transportation could have been a bit much." Ingram explained

Shun nodded and Dan said "She can sleep here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch while Shun can sleep in the spare room." Dan left the room while Shun picked up Runo from the floor and put her on Dan's bed. Shun then kissed her softly on the lips and left to find the spare bedroom.

**Runo's POV**

I felt like I had a migraine. I've never had a migraine except for that car crash. But thats a whole other story. When I woke up, all my friends and all the Rozen Maiden dolls were surrounding me. "Umm, how did I get to Dan's house? Why am I wet? What happened last night?" I asked. Then it all came back to me. The dream,Volt, teleporting to Dan's. I still don't know why I'm wet. Julie said the reason I was wet was because Suiseiseki went into my dream and saw what I had dreamed last night. Shun looked at me mournfully. "So can you explain what the possessed me was talking about?" Shun asked. I shook her head side to side. Shun then became a little agitated. "Why not?" He wanted an answer to what I had dreamed.

I didn't want to answer, so I just went under the covers. Someone yanked them off my body. "WHAT!? I WANNA GO TO BED YOU ****ing ***holes!" I yelled. I really just wanted to lay down. It felt like my migraine had came back. Everyone looked surprised at what I just said. Shun looked at me. "Tell me what happened. With your parents." He demanded. I looked at him madly that he asked me that question."You of all people should know exactly whats wrong!" I yelled. Shun looked at me confused and blinked. " What are you talking about Runo? I didn't even know you until you were 10! Remember when we first met?" Shun said.

"Of course I do! I was walking in the park and I was ganged up on by a bunch of 5th grade bullies. You came and rescued me and we've been friends ever since! But your grandfather is the one who made the crash happened. He was in the middle of the street practicing karate and my parents tried to swerve around him, but we crashed into a wall. My sister, brother and parents were killed because of your grandfather!" I yelled, now crying. "Its been his fault for the past 2 years! I've been friends with you because I tried to forget what happened. But I never did!"

Shun tried to put his hand on my shoudler, but I wouldn't allow him. I removed his hand, and punched him in the face. He gasped in surprise and he fell back. Everyone gasped. "Runo!? Why did you just punch Shun?" Marucho screeched. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. I grabbed Suigintou and I teleported out of Dan's house. We went back into my room. "I'm going to bed." I said coldly. Suigintou looked at me sadly. "Good night." she muttered.

**Back with everyone else (this is no ones POV)**

Shun's cheek was bleeding from where Runo punched him. "I guess I shouldn't have brought that up." Shun said. Dan had been putting alcohol pads on the outside of his cheek. Shun didn't flinch at all. Julie had been surprised that Runo flipped out on Shun, considering how much she liked him. Julie looked at Shinku. "Shinku." Julie said. Shinku turned her attention to Julie. "Yes Julie?" "Since you and Suigintou are sisters, can you two connect and talk to each other?" Julie asked. Shinku nodded her head up and down. Shinku then closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Shinku had a look of horror on her face. "RUNO"S GONE MISSING!" Shinku shouted. Everyone turned toward Shinku. "Are you serious?! But why?" Dan asked. Suigntou appeared in Dan's room with a letter in her hand.

Julie took the letter and read it out loud.

_Hey everyone. Runo here. I __treated all of you rudely, so I decided to run away. I will be back shortly though. I just have something important to take care of. Its best for the team if I do this alone. I may not come back for a while. And Shun. Im sorry what I did Shun. I didn't mean to punch you. I was just upset thats all. _A tear drop was put on the paper. _And if the Vexos find me, I'll call my spirit, Athena, and she will lead you to me. I love you all, but I love you most Shun. Goodbye everyone._

_ Love,_

_ Runo._

Everyone was shocked at what had happened. "God! It's my f****ing fault!" Shun yelled. Julie turned to him. "Its not your fault. Runo did this because she thought it was best for everyone." Julie explained.

**Runo's POV  
**

I was walking around New Vestrioa. I had came here to stop the Vexos, so that way my friends wouldn't be put in danger. My feet hurt from walking, so I made my wings appear and flew. It had noticed that my power was draining, so I landed in a village. I saw a little cafe there and took a rest in a chair. But something wasn't right. The place was deserted except for 3 workers there. One of them had blond hair that stood up. The person next to him had blue hair and it was shorter, so I thought it was girl. And the last person wore a brown jacket with wool at the top of it. Then they looked at me. I soon realized what was going on and tried to stand up, but chains came from the chair and strapped my legs and hands in. I struggled and had no luck. None of my powers worked,and I sat their hanging my head. _'Dang it! I should have realized this was a trap! There is really no __villages in New Vestrioa!" _She thought.

"Let me out of here! Right now! I can hurt you if I wanted to! Hydron knows it." I yelled. Hydron stiffened. Spectra turned towards Mylene and said "Get the duct tape." Mylene nodded and went to I room in the back. I remembered what I put in my letter. _'If I __get caught by the Vexos, I'll call my spirit, Athena and she will lead you to me_.' I screamed "Athena before the duct tape was placed over my mouth. I struggled to get the duct tape of my mouth and the chains.

**No one POV**

Athena appeared in Dan's room. Suigintou said "This is Athena. She was named after a Greek Goddess. Same of Dan's Hades. He was a Greek God." Athena was a clear color. But she shined brightly. She flashed and Dan said, "Show me where Runo is." Athena flew out the room.

Dan and Shun both jumped out Dan's room. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!" They both yelled. "Ventus Master Ingram has arrived!" Ingram shouted. "Infinity Dragonoid." Drago appeared out of his ball. "Bakugan Brawl!" Julie shouted. "Bakugan Stand! Rise Sub-terra Hammer Gorem!" Marucho was up next. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand!Elfin stand!" Elfin appeared with her pigtails out of her ball. "Who says brawling needs to be all doom and gloom? I bring the sweetness and light to your defeat! I am Aquos Minxed Elfin!" She shouted. Marucho turned to his other bakuan. "You ready Preyas?" Marucho asked. Preyas nodded and Marucho said "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Preyas stand!"

Everyone landed on their bakugan with their Rozen Maidens. Suigintou rode with Shun. Athena lead them in no time at all to Vestrioa, since Drago could open the portal now. They made their bakugan return to ball form and ran inside the cafe. There was Runo sitting there, duct tape on her mouth still and the chains still on her. She turned toward them and her eyes widened. She was saying stuff but no one could understand her since the tape was on her mouth. Spectra had came over from behind and choked Shun, but only Runo saw it .Runo screamed and everyone turned to see Shun lying there. Runo turned red with anger and broke the chain of her leg just by pulling. She did the same thing to her hands and took the duct tape of. She ran over to Shun. She had tears in her eyes. "Shun, Shun please. You have to be alive! Please you cant die on me now. Come on, stay with me! Shun!" She said. She rested her head on his chest. There was only a little pulse. She sat there and cried while everyone felt sorry for both her and Shun.

Runo screamed in anger and the 3 Vexos gasped. She had used Souseiseki's spirit to call scissors,and walked toward the three Vexos. They all backed up, but then they were trapped in a corner. She brought the scissors up. "This is for what you did to Shun!" She sliced at Spectra's mask and it fell off. "This is for everyone you've hurt!" She sliced Mylene's hair and it fell off. She turned to Hydron. "And you. If I ever see your face again I'll rip you into shreds! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! THAT GOES FOR ALL THREE OF YOU!" She yelled. They all looked frightened and they were beamed up to their ship. Runo's scissors disappeared and she turned to her friends and looked at Shun. He was stilling breathing, because his chest was moving up and down. Tigrerra looked at her. "Oh Runo.." She whispered. Runo went over and touched his hand to his throat. And she sang something. It was a song she always sang when she was a kid. Shun heard it too, and he loved it when she sang to him.

_**I always needed time on my own.  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry.  
And the days feel like years when I'm**_** alone.****  
****And**_** the bed where you lie is made up on your side.**_

No one has ever heard Runo sing before. Her voice sounded like an angel. Julie looked at her and Dan saw the sadness in Runo's eyes. '_She really does love Shun doesn't she?' _She continued singing.

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

**_When you're gone_**  
**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**  
**_When you're gone_**  
**_The face I came to know is missing too_**

**_When you're gone_**  
**_The words I need to hear to always get me through_**  
**_The day and make it ok_**  
**_I miss you_**

Runo had started crying more then ever. The last line was hard for her to say. Dan came and put his arm around her. She leaned against him and continued singing. She knows Shun would have wanted it.

_**I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_  
_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_  
_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_  
_**The day and make it ok**_  
_**I miss you**_

_**When you're gone  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_  
_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_  
_**The day and make it ok**_  
_**I miss you**_

_**The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_  
_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_  
_**The day and make it ok**_  
_**I miss you**_

Runo had gotten to the final part.

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_  
_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_  
_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_  
_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_  
_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

_**We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah**_

**_When you're gone_**  
**_The pieces of my heart are missing you_**  
**_When you're gone_**  
**_The face I came to know is missing too_**

**_When you're gone_**  
**_The words I need to hear to always get me through_**  
**_The day and make it ok_**  
**_I miss you_**

Runo had sang the entire song, tears still staining her cheeks. '_He's gone. Im never gonna find someone just like him. It didn't seem like it, but I really love you Shun.' _Runo had started cryig again, his eyes just barely opened. She ran to him. "Shun!?" She asked, tears still running down her cheeks. Shun looked at her. "Are you, still crying?" He asked and rose his hand to wipe her tears. He left his hand there and more tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Yes I am! And its all cause you are so difficult! You help me, and here I go causing all of this to happen!" She yelled. Shun smilled. "Runo. Its never been your fault. It's all, my fault." He said, and his hand started falling. She grabbed his hand before it could fall to the ground. "No Shun! It's all my fault. I caused this to happen. Come on! We're going back together." She said and picked him up. She put Tigrerra and Ingram on the ground. The Rozen Maidens got on Tigrerra, and everyone else on Ingram. Dan, Marucho, and Julie all whispered together. "Poor Runo. She really loves Shun. I feel terrible." Julie said. Marucho looked at her. "I do too, but Runo feels this is all her fault. I wish there was a way heal him." He turned towards Shun whose chest was falling with Runo at his side. "Im sorry." She whispered.

**Zebralove254:This should be good! So I hope you enjoyed. Make sure you ****review!**


	7. Real Deaths,Real Problems!

**Shun:Ok now its my turn to be ticked off. WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DIE! Oh wait hold on I-**

**Zebralove254:SHHHHHHH!**

**Runo *in an air vent* God SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO GET SOME MOTHER ****ING SLEEP!**

**Zebralove254:Runo! Be grateful I blocked that out!**

**Runo:Whatever! By the way Zebralove254 does not own Bakugan at all. K bye enjoy blah blah blah!**

Shun was sleeping in his bed at his house. Runo had been sitting next to him,wanting to see when he wakes up. Suiseiseki and Suigintou were sitting on each side of Runo. Suiseiseki turned turned to Runo. "We can go inside his dream,if he still has one. If he doesn't then that means he's dead. But if he has a dream,we can find him there to." she explained. Runo nodded, as the gate opened and thy all jumped inside. When they got inside,all you saw was a meadow with flowers for miles. They saw someone with short black hair and a green jacket on. "Shun! Your here!" Runo cried. Shun turned and smiled. "Hello Runo. How did you guys get in here?" He asked. Suiseiseki stepped forward then Shun nodded. Shun held her Runo's shoulders and Suiseiseki and Suigintou grabbed her hands. Runo flew up with her wings and flew through the gate. Shun woke up and Runo wasn't there. Shun looked around franticly. "Runo! Where are you?! Runo!" He yelled out. "Shun! Im on the roof! Shun help-no. Stay back you! Go away! Leave me alone! Sh-" Her voice was then cut off. Shun jumped on the roof to see Runo passed out with ropes around her arms and legs,and a piece of duct tape over her mouth. The person who tied her up was..."Spectra! Why are you here?!" Shun yelled. Runo had gotten the tape of her mouth. She used her tongue to push the tape off. She learned what to do in case this happened because of all those spy movies she loved to watch. "Yeah dude. Not cool! What do you guys have against me any way?" Spectra turned to her. "You see Runo, its quite simply. You have the most power out of anyone in the world. So if we can get you on our side,we can rule Earth and Vestal!" Spectra explained. Runo rolled her eyes and sighed while Shun put an annoyed look on her face. Runo then grinned. She learned a new power while Shun was sleeping.

A purple rose appeared on her left eye. Her long blue hair transformed to purple hair with three crystals on each side. She then broke the ropes as her outfit was changed to a long lavender dress with the same purple rose that was on her eye. She wore purple shoes with purple roses on the tip of them. Spectra turned and gasped. She stuck her right hand out and shot crystals out of it. It hit Spectra right in the stomach and he grunted. Her right eye widened and Spectra looked at her and gasped. He was then frozen in a block of purple ice. She then smiled a faint smile. Shun smiled. "You should go home Runo. Your parents must be worried." Runo nodded,changed her clothes back to normal,and grew her wings. She flew over and grabbed Shun and flew to her house.

They landed, Shun smiled and left. Before Runo went inside,she was about to turn to say bye, but Shun was kissing another girl. She gasped and went inside,tears filling her eyes. She sat on her bed. She cried in her pillow while singing a song.

* * *

**Now there is no where to go. In the heat of this love.**

**Gray clouds. Monochrome bustles. Sunlight cast shadows. Dusk is changing it's color.**

**Ah,the world is blurred. Even so,will I still love you? I know this,thought what ****should I do?What can I... How can I... What an idiot I am... **

**Let's go! This is war! Just seeing you so happy. Ardent love is a sin. I'll show you my feelings. **

**The megaphone I shouted into has broken. However much I stretch,I am not in your field of vision. Ah,the sky cleared before I knew it and it doesn't suit me. I can't hold my feelings back. How can I,what should I...**

While singing this,Runo puled out a gun and hopped out her window,looking for Shun.

**Because I'm not going to cry. I LOVE YOU! I'm fighting,shooting for the heart. I didn't chose this way. I'll show you how my skirt flutters. And steal your gaze away.**

Runo then found Shun and saw him still with that girl. She had cried so much that her mascara ran down her face. They had pulled away and Shun turned to Runo to see that she was pointing the gun at him. His eyes widened in fear and took a step back.

**Prepare**** for a counterattack. I'm fighting a losing battle! Love is blindness!**

She then put a sad smile on then pointed the gun toward her head. Shun's eyes widened even bigger. "Runo no!" He yelled and ran toward her.

**Your kiss opens my eyes...**

After those words she pulled the trigger and fell to the ground,blood spilling on the ground. Shun gasped and stopped running. "Runo..." Shun whispered. Runo had two last words. "I'm sorry..." And she then closed her eyes and fell into eternal sleep.

* * *

Everyone was at her funeral. But this time she was gone for good. No reviving her,no rising her from the dead. That was it for Runo. Dan was furious. "Shun! What happened? She was with you last! So what happened?!" Shun turned to him. "She saw me kissing Alice." Dan turned to Alice with a furious look on his face. Alice backed up "What?! I did't do anything!" Alice protested. "All of you stop it!It's my fault to begin with!" A voice cried. They all turned to the person who said that. A long blue haired girl sat on the coffin. She had a halo on her head and wore a robe. She had white wings and was kicking her legs. "Runo?!" They all said. She put a smile on and nodded. "Yes. Your right. I'm Runo. But I killed my self for one reason." She then closed her eyes and a flash came from her forehead. A screen appeared in front of them all. It showed the events from when Alice and Shun were kissing. "But thats not all." She then showed them when Spectra appeared. Everyone gasped. "So you died to protect your powers from being used for evil." Shun said. She nodded then gasped. "My time is up! Guys I have to go! I will come back when I can." Everyone didn't know what she was talking about. "Wait what are you talking about?" Dan cried. "I can't explain now,but just remember! When the 6 are around, no one is safe!" And with that she disappeared.

**K I hope you enjoyed! BYE!**


	8. Revivals?

**OK everyone! If you are reading my other series,they wont be updated for a while. I want to finish the series first,then Love Story,then Help us, then my new series I'm planing on. So enjoy! We left of with Runo warning her friends about the six. Let's see what everyone is talking about right now.**

Dan was sitting on the couch at Shun's house. So was everyone else."What did she mean'When the 6 are around,no one is safe!'? Im so confused." Julie said. Dan narrowed his eyes. "The 6. The 6. The 6. Ok lets thing of all our enemies. The Vexos, and the Gundalians. The gundalians have WAY more than six. So how many do the Vexos have?" Dan said. Shun looked up."Ok there's Lync." He said. Julie turned. "Gus." Now it was Marucho"Mylene." Alice's turn."Shadow." Dan. "Volt and Spectra." He said,finishing. "Add those up,there are six Vexos." Dan said,then his eyes widened. All of a sudden Runo appeared on Shun's shoulder. "Right!" She cried. Shun was startled. "Woah! Were did you come from?!" He asked. She shrugged then smiled. "I'm aloud to come for how ever long I want and whenever I want." She reported. Everyone smiled. "And if I can't come,I can communicate telepathically." Everyone nodded. Runo blinked. "The Vexos are coming! Everyone hide!" She yelled. Everyone ran up stairs as Runo had to hide in Shun's jacket pocket. She then blinked. "Guys..."She whispered. No one heard her."GUYS!" She yelled. Everyone turned to her. "I can distract them. It's risky but I got this." She said and flew out of Shun's pocket.

**With the Vexos...**

Shadow was chasing Lync with a bat. Mylene sighed. Spectra rolled his eyes. "Shadow stop chasing Lync with a bat. Mylene,Volt and I will go find the brawlers. Gus,Lync,and Shadow,just walk around the city,see what you can find." Spectra ordered. They nodded and split into there groups. Mylene yelped. Spectra turned to her. "What is it?!" He asked. "Why did you just hit me?" She asked. Volt and Spectra looked at each other. "What is she talking about? We didn't hit her!" Volt said. Spectra shrugged. They had only walked down the block when Volt screamed. "WHAT?!" Spectra cried,really annoyed right now. "Someone just scratched my back really hard! Like,dug there nails in my skin!" He said. Spectra's eyes widened. "Ok,we're just gonna,go back to Vestal for now." They nodded and went back to find Lync,Shadow and Gus still there. "We are going back to Vestal. Just temporarily." He explained,and with that they left. Runo giggled and flew back to her friends. She then quietly flew back into Shun's pocket. She then fell asleep. She was awoken by someones hand wrapped around her body. "I think she's waking up!" A voice said. Her eyes opened and she saw Shun and Dan looking at her."Um guys...I have an idea,but you guys might not like it." She said. They looked at each other as she said"I know away for me to be revived." They gasped.

**Hey! I know its short but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	9. Runo's Return!

**Ok. This one is gonna be A LOT LONGER! (If you haven't noticed,I changed my name. I am now AnimalsRule4Evr!) **

**Runo:You changed your name?**

**Me:Yes. I did.**

**Shun:You could've asked us if we were ok with it.**

**Me:Nah huh! Its my Profile! **

**Shun:Ok what ever .AnimalsRule4Evr does not own Bakugan. So enjoy!**

"What?! How is that possible?!" Dan cried.

Runo closed her eyes. "When I was falling asleep,I was talking to God. Since you know,I'm ,he told me that if Shun died,he would revive the both of us. So we need a way to get Shun dead. He'll appear right next to me. God will revive us yada yada." She said.

Shun nodded as he jumped out the building,not landing on anything. "Well,that was quick." He said as he appeared next to Runo in angel form. She shrugged. "Hey,you think death is long,but its really not." She said. They then both closed there eyes and disappeared. They then appeared next Dan in normal form. Runo sighed."Feels good to be human again." Shun nodded. Julie ran over to them and hugged her. "RUNO YOUR ALIVE!" She screamed. Runo's face turned blue. "Julie...hugging...to tight...can't breathe...release...please...before I die again..." She managed to get out. Everyone laughed as Julie let go. Runo smiled then said"Ok everyone!How about we go celebrate with some pizza!" Everyone nodded as Runo grew her wings and a long chain happened. Runo grabbed Shun,Shun grabbed Dan,Dan grabbed Alice, Alice grabbed Julie,and Julie grabbed Marucho. Runo grunted as she landed at the pizza parlor.

They got half cheese half sausage. "Hey Runo. What was it like in Heaven?" Marucho asked. Runo took a sip of her soda and said"It's weird. I mean,sure I get to fly and all,but I missed seeing all my friends." She grabbed a slice of sausage pizza. She then turned and saw three people standing at them through the window. "Um guys?" She said,tapping Shun. He turned and saw what she was talking about. One of them pressed a button and Runo cried in pain,spilling her soda and dropping her pizza. She fell to the floor,clutching her side."What is this? Whats happening?!" She cried. She gasped as she remembered what happened.

_Runo screamed and woke up. She was breathing heavy and she looked displeased. Shun burst through her door. Suigintou popped out of her case. "Runo whats wrong?" Shun asked. Runo looked at him. She thought of telling him, but then she decided not to freak him out. She shook her head. "Nothing. Just..a dream. Yes thats it. Just a dream." She whispered. Shun looked at her. "Mind telling us about it?" Shun asked. As soon as she was about to speak, 2 devices entered her room. A smoke bomb filled the room. Shun gasped and started coughing as smoke entered his eyes._

"2 devices." She said. The three figures grinned as the window burst open. Runo closed her eyes. _'What is happening...to me?' she __thought._ When she opened them again,blood had filled them. She was crying blood. "Guys! What's happening to me?! Why is this...happening to me?!" she cried. Shun gasped and picked her up. "Runo! Come on Runo say something!? Anything! Why are you... the second device! We need to find it! Runo,you don't have to say where it is,just point." Shun ordered. She pointed to her right hip. He looked and saw something latched onto her side. Dan was holding Julie has he used his red wings to fly away. Alice grabbed Marucho and started to run. Shun pulled the thing of Runo's side. It left a deep red gash on her hip,but her eyes were no longer bleeding. She turned to him and said "Shun hold onto me!" Shun nodded as Runo grew the flower on her left eye again and the same outfit appeared. Volt,Lync,and Shadow took a step back. She stuck her hand out again but this time crystals shot out of the ground, making a wall around her and held her shoulders and they teleported to were everyone else was:Vestal.

Runo smiled as Ace hugged her. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while sis." He joked. Dan looked confused. "Wait a minute? Ace,Runo is your sister?!" He asked. Ace rolled his eyes and shook his head and turned to Mira hugging Runo. "Hey Mira!Long time no see!So whats been going on?" Runo asked. "Oh not much. Hey Runo,let me see that mark." Mira looked mad. "Let me guess. Vexos." He said. She nodded and turned to see Baron and Dan were talking to each other. Runo sat on the couch and instantly fell asleep. She curled up. She looked like she was a baby. She shivered but stopped as Ace placed a blanket over her. Shun looked upset. "Hey Ace. Can I talk to you for a second in private?"He asked. Ace shrugged and walked into a different room.

**With Ace and Shun...**

Shun turned to Ace and he was about to say something when Ace cut him off."I know,you want me to back of Runo. But I don't want to.I love Runo too. So you should back off!" He said. Shun growled as Ace jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. Shun struggled to get up as the mint green haired boy sat on hi. The door opened,but neither of them noticed. "Hey guys what going-ACE!GET OF HIM!" Runo cried. She ran over and pulled Ace off of Shun. She stood between each of them,when Ace swung his fist and hit Runo in her jaw. She screamed and everyone appeared in the room. Her mouth was bleeding. "Ace! Why did you just punch her?!" Shun cried and picked her up. Ace began to laugh evilly. Runo gasped"Thats not Ace! Mylene what have you done with Ace?!" Mylene came out of her costume. "Have I been found out?" She said. Runo closed her eyes and transported to where the real Ace was.

**With the real Ace in his POV...**

I struggled to get out of these ropes. I had no idea why they brought me here,but before I could think of anything else,Runo appeared in the room. She grew two black dragon wings that I've never seen and made a shield around us. "Runo" I asked. She smiled and nodded then quickly untied me. "Now hold on to me if you wanna make it back alive." She commanded. I nodded as we were teleported back to the others. When I saw the scene it was really weird. Mylene was chained to the wall,and I just noticed Runo's bleeding cheek. She then fell asleep and we put her on the couch. I turned to Dan."Care to explain whats going on?" I asked. Dan explained everything to me. Her powers,why she passes out. All that important stuff. "Well,its night time,we should get some sleep. Good night everyone!" I said and we all fell asleep somewhere.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this cause I worked really hard on this! BYE!**


	10. Finding her Father?

**Ok people! This is Dan and Runo's New Powers! DOUBLE DIGITS! OK lets get started. Shun's POV.**

Best sleep I've had in years. I woke up to the smell of Bacon. I saw Runo cooking,in her usual blue pigtails,and she smiled when she saw me wake up. "Morning sleepyhead! It's about time. Now get up and come get your food." She said. I nodded as everyone else came and got there food. Runo made us all pancakes,eggs,sausage,bacon,and to drink some of us got Orange Juice and some of us got Milk. Runo finished eating first and walked into a room. I heard something start to play. Sorta like a piano. I assumed it was Runo. She's always been a good singer. Some of us stopped eating and pressed our ears to the door to listen to what she was singing.

**You shout it out but I can't hear a word you say****.**

**I'm talking loud not saying much.**

**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet.**

**You shoot me down, but I get up.**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium**

**Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
****Ricochet, you take your aim****  
****Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**

**Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**I am titanium**

We all applauded when she finished. We came into the room while she wasn't paying attention. She whipped her head around and blushed. "When the heck did you guys get here?!" She exclaimed. I put a smirk on my face."You need to be signed to a record label!" Julie exclaimed. She shook her head. "No not really. Singing is just something I like to do." She explained. "Nonsense. You have to because I already called Star Record label and there sending someone to hear you sing. And if your good enough they might sign you." Mira said. We then heard a knock on the door. Runo then slid under the piano. I tilted my head and looked under the piano. "Runo...you should be ok with this. Whats wrong?" I said. "Fine I'll do it,but you guys can't be in the same room." She said. I nodded as we all left the room, leaving Runo and the Star records dude.

**Runo's POV**

I picked up a guitar and the guy nodded. "Oh,whats your name?" I asked. "My name is Jacob Haley." I looked at him. _'Why does that name seem __familiar? I know a Jacob Haley don't I?' I thought. _ My eyes widened. "Jacob?!" I exclaimed. He grinned. "Hey babe,miss me?" He asked. I blinked then grit my teeth. "You left me on a piece of paper! No I don't miss you! You also left me for Taylor Underwood!" I exclaimed. "Well sorry! I just came to say I'm sorry! But fine! Play whatever song you want." He snapped. I rolled my eyes and started to sing. **(If you don't want to see singing,just keep scrolling.) **

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling**

**And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am**

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you**

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"**

**  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no****  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no**

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing**

**And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me**

**This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am**

**It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breaking  
And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
Been to the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream "are we having fun yet?"**

**_[3x]_  
Yeah, yeah, are we having fun yet?**

Yeah, yeah, no, no.

I sighed as I took my pigtails out and it fell down my back. I looked and saw Jacob had left. I heard something crash in the other room. _'Oh no. Are the Vexos attacking again?' I thought. _I ran into the other room and my wings grew. Suigintou appeared next to me."Woah! Where did you come from?!" I exclaimed. She shrugged and we turned to saw a blonde haired man with blue eyes and pale,white skin. I gasped. "Father..." The man turned to me. "Runo." He said. "Begin the Alice Game." He continued. "No father! I don't want to!" I said. His gaze turned to stone. Mylene,Zennet, and Lina appeared behind Father while Selon, Kazarina, and Chan Lee appeared next to me. We all had the same powers. "Well then. Lets begin. The Alice Game." I said. And so,our battle for our Rosa Mystica's began.

**Me:K people! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Dan:Wow! Give Runo all the action! Just because she's your second fav.**

Runo:Really?! Who's your first?

Shun:Me.

**Dan:Lies! Right?! Shun isn't your fav is he?!**

Me:No...

**Dan:Mother-**

**Me:Dan. Can I talk to you in private real quick?**

Dan:*shrugs*Sure why not.*both walk into a different room*

Runo:Uh oh...

Fabia:What is it Runo?

**Me:*pokes head out door* Don't tell or else you'll end up like him even though your my second fav!*puts head back in door***

Runo:*gulps* Nothing! It's nothing! Yep nothing at all!

Shun:*glares* What ever..

**Julie:I wanna do it today!**

**Alice:No way! Oh wait. She made a list of who does it each Fan-fiction. Ok so today is Fabia.**

**Fabia:Yes! Ok, read the next Fan-fiction thats coming out soon! Bye and hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Alice Game and Siblings

**Me:Hey everyone! I have a list of who does each disclaimer. So today is Dan. Oh wait,he's not here. So I'll put him for tomorrow. Hey Runo. You get to do it today.**

**Runo:Yes! Hey when are you letting Dan go? *I glare at her* Never mind! AnimalsRule4Evr does not own Bakugan. If she did, I ****would be in Bakugan a lot more often and Shun and I would be toghter.  
**

**Me:*Nods* Hey. Where did you here that last part?**

**Runo:Dan told me**

**Me:I'm gonna kill him!**

**Runo:Anyway! Lets get on with the story. My POV. Suck it.**

I flew toward Mylene and she flew toward me. We both had the same powers. Such as she can grow dragons out of her back. She had the same powers as Suigintou,and I had the powers of all the Rozen Maidens. I hated her for something big that happened. We glared at each other as we flew by. I felt my hair flow to the right. She grinned and I turned around to see all my friends stuck in some kind of green glue on the hands,feet and head was sticking out, but their bodies were glued to the wall. I gasped and flew toward Dan. I grabbed his hand and pulled,but it was no use. I growled and turned to see Kazarina,Selon and Chan Lee fighting Zennet and Lina. I then felt someone attack me and pin me down. It was Mylene. I struggled to get away,but she had her feet on my hands and a blade to my neck.

I heard my friends gasp and scream my name. I gritted my teeth as she took the sword and traced my face."Oh Runo. Don't you know? You'll never beat me. And now,I'll finish you off myself,just like I did your little sister. What was her name? Harmony?Well,we killed her,just as I'm going to kill you." She said and raised the sword to cut my throat of. I gasped and closed my eyes,but before she could cut my throat, I heard a tear. I opened my eyes and saw Mylene flying off me. I saw Shun looking over me. "Im ok." I said and stood up. My eyes turned red and filled with hate. I flung myself toward Mylene. She yelled as I twisted her legs in a pretzel. Kazarina,Selon and Chan Lee had defeated Zennet and Lina. I felt someone grab me by my waist and pull me back. I was too mad right now. The comment about my sister had made me mad."I'm gonna kill you! Let me go!Do you here me?! I'm gonna kill you!Better watch your back" I yelled. Mylene and her group had vanished. I saw Dan go in front of me."Runo! Snap out of it!" He cried. I blinked and saw my little sister. "Harmony?Is it you?" I asked. My little sister nodded her long blond hair. "Sis. Remember what dad said. I can be brought back if you come to my grave and-" I cut her off"I have to take another dead body and swap it with yours. I know sis." I said. "Then why haven't you done it yet?" She asked. "I'll do it now." I said and ran to the cemetery of my sister.

**Julie's POV**

I turned and saw Runo running."Runo! Come back!" I cried and ran after her. The others did too. Mira and Ace caught up to me. "Julie!Whats going on?" Mira asked. I shrugged as we continued running. When we finally got there,Runo was carrying a dead body and burry it in another grave. "Runo! What are you doing?" Shun exlaimed. RUno turned to us"Saving my sister!" is what she replied. We blinked and looked at each other in surprise. "Wait,you mean Harmony?" Dan asked. Runo nodded then closed her eyes. All of a sudden,a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared next to Runo. She smiled and hugged her."Sis! I missed you!" The girl who I assumed was Harmony said. Runo smiled and took her hand. She then walked towards us all. "Guys,this is my little sister Harmony." She said. We all said "Hi." except Alice. "Im sorry. I need to go somewhere." She said and took off. Runo blinked in surprise and turned to her sister who was rubbing her eyes. She picked her up and we headed to the house. When we got there,Runo put her sister in the bed and we all sat in the living room. "Why did Alice run? Did we do something wrong?Did I do something wrong?" Runo asked. I saw the door open and Alice come in. We shot up. Alice's gaze was dark. "I need to talk to you all." She said. We all looked at each other. But before Alice could speak,Harmony walked in the room. Runo sighed and picked up her younger sister. "Sis. I had a nightmare." Harmony said. Runo blinked and everyone else rushed over."What was it Harmony?" I asked. "I dreamed that Alice,sis,Fabia,Mira and Julie would all be captured soon. Runo gasped"Runo..." Shun said. Runo sighed."When my sister has nightmare's they come true. So she can predict the future. So us five need to be protected.I'll make a shield with my wings." I said. "Dan,Ren and I will guard the outside." Shun said. "Ace,Baron and I will guard around the shield. And the rest of us guard inside around the house." Marucho said. They all nodded. Runo grabbed Harmony and her friends and made a shield around them.

**Me:Ok. That should be enough for now.  
**

**Harmony:That was...interesting.  
**

**Runo:Oh yeah. AnimalsRule4Evr does not own Bakugan. And she is making a ****truth or dare series.**

**Me:Yep! It's gonna be awesome. More torture for them.**

**Shun:But you won't torture me will you? I'm your fav right?**

Me:Nope. I'm going hard on all of you.

**Shun:NOOOOOO!**

Dan:Ok bye everyone.


	12. Captured

**Me:OK! Well Dan has been set free. So it's his turn today.**

**Dan:Again,why did you tie me up and put me in your closet?**

**Me:Because I got to say this."Dan won't come out of the closet!"**

**Runo:Haha!**

**Dan: I'm gonna hurt you! But before I do,Harmony does not own ****anything in Bakugan!**

**Me:Ok! On with the story!**

**Shun:Wait wait!**

**Me:Whaaat?!**

**Shun:You didn't take your crazy pill today.**

**Me:HAHAHAHA! Yes I did! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!**

**Shun:Eat the pill!**

**Me:NO!**

**Runo: Fine fine. Instead have this Vanilla Cake!*puts pill in cake without me noticing***

**Me:Yummy cake! Nom nom nom nom nom!*eats cake and goes go her room***

**Dan:There. Now she should be calm.**

**Julie:She forgot to take them this morning didn't she?**

**Fabia:Yeah.**

**Spectra:But she always takes them. What could've happened today this morning?**

**Ren:She had a dance thing today.**

**Mylene:Yes. I remember her saying to me that she was late for a dance audition.**

**Dan:Ok. We'll continue this ****conversation after the story. So enjoy the story!My POV.**

* * *

Me,Shun and Ren all sat outside the house with our blades out. We were waiting for people to attack. People such as The Vexos. I turned to Shun."Can I help you Dan?" He asked." off Runo." I blinked his eyes in surprise then grinned."No.I like Runo how about you back off tough guy?" Shun said. "Shun Kazami...I'm warning you. Stop hitting on Runo or else!" I threatened. Shun was about to counter back,when suddenly we heard a scream. We ran to where we heard the scream. We saw Marucho,Baron and Ace laying on the ground badly bruised. We gasped and rushed over to them."Marucho! Ace! Baron! What happened!?" Ren asked. Baron grunted and lifted his head to talk to us."The Vexos came,with,Zennet,Lina and Anubias. They defeated all of us. Except Runo and Harmony." He said. Dan and Shun nodded and ran to where Runo and her sister was.

**No one's POV**

Me,Shun and Ren all sat outside the house with our blades out. We were waiting for people to attack. People such as The Vexos. I turned to Shun."Can I help you Dan?" He asked." off Runo." I blinked his eyes in surprise then grinned."No.I like Runo how about you back off tough guy?" Shun said. "Shun Kazami...I'm warning you. Stop hitting on Runo or else!" I threatened. Shun was about to counter back,when suddenly we heard a scream. We ran to where we heard the scream. We saw Marucho,Baron and Ace laying on the ground badly bruised. We gasped and rushed over to them."Marucho! Ace! Baron! What happened!?" Ren asked. Baron grunted and lifted his head to talk to us."The Vexos came,with,Zennet,Lina and Anubias. They defeated all of us. Except Runo and Harmony." He said. Dan and Shun nodded and ran to where Runo and her sister was.

**No one's POV**

Runo and her sister had been surrounded by The Vexos,Zennet,Lina and Anubias. Harmony then started singing something.A golden light appeared around Runo and Harmony. Runo smirked."My parents named her Harmony for a reason." She said. Everyone else gasped as Runo and Harmony stuck their hands out and The Vexos,Zennet, and Lina were threw out the room. But Anubias stood still. He walked toward Runo and Harmony. Harmony hid behind Runo. Anubias got really close,and when he was about to touch Runo,all of Runo's eyes turned black"Sis..You know black stands for Rage!" Harmony said. Runo nodded. She widened her eyes and Anubias stared straight into her eyes. He collapsed on the ground and her eyes returned to normal. Shun had appeared and his green gem glowed. Dan appeared and his red gem glowed. "Julie,Fabia,Alice, and Mira were all captured. I tried to help them,but that is when we were cornered." Runo said. Dan blinked then grinned."Well,we'll just have to go get them." He announced. Runo shook her head. "You guys have to go. I need to stay with my sister." She said. They nodded in understanding. It was a sister thing.

**Alice's POV**

I was awoken to the sound of a scream. I turned and saw Julie drop to the ground."Julie!" Fabia cried,but we were still chained to the wall. The people who had captured us turned to me. "Now tell me how you defeat Runo!Or else!" They said. I gasped and heard a voice in my head. _'Alice! Hang on! Shun,Dan,and everyone else are on there way!' The voice said.'Runo?' I asked. 'No. It's me Harmony. I have a power to tap into peoples thoughts. But hang on! They are almost there! They right outside the door. I'll get Dan in your thoughts too.' Harmony said.'Alice! Alice are you guys alright?!' The voice who I only new who was Dan said.'I'm you guys figure out how to-' _But before I could continue,the door busted down,reviling my friends. "Alice! Are you ok?" Marucho asked. I nodded,but the capturer had grabbed me and Fabia by our necks and held a blade to it. I struggled,but it was no use. Besides,we were still chained to the wall."Spectra!Let her go!" Dan cried. Ren growled and took a step forward,but Spectra moved the blade closer to our necks."Uh uh uh! If you want them back it's me how to defeat Runo!"He explained. Just then,the wall broke the destruction stood a tall man. He towered to about 6'5 and he had on a black and red jacket. He had black eyes and stubbly black hair. His eyes turned to daggers as a familiar blue haired friend of mine stepped from behind him."Runo!" I cried. She smiled."Whose your friend?" Shun asked. She grinned and said"This,everyone,is Thresh. He's an old friend of mine." I nodded and soon Spectra was yanked off of me and Fabia. Runo turned to me. "Whose watching you sister?" Fabia asked."I have my other friends,Katniss,Prim,Clove, and Cato there watching 'll met her when we get there." She said and melted our chains. We all hung on to Runo as we teleported to Marucho's house.

**Me:Ok! Next chapter will be just about learning who Runo's ****friends are. Dan?**

**Dan:Ok! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and bye!**


	13. School Drama

**Hey guys! I know last chapter I told you I was going to tell you about Runo's then I decided not ,enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**Runo-17 Shun-17 Dan-18 Fabia-17 ****Harmony-6 Katniss-16 Thresh-17 Cato-17**

**Clove-17 Prim-12 Mira-16 Ren-17 Keith-19 Ace-17 Alice-18**

**Runo's POV**

* * *

I was walking home with my little sister Harmony. She had gotten sleepy when my friends Cato,Clove,Katniss and Primrose,shortened to Prim,was watching her. She rubbed her eyes as we were walking. " Have they,you know.." Her trailed off and I stiffened and stopped waking." They won't,they wouldn't be like my friends back in wouldn't leave me." I said and continued walking. She remained quiet the rest of the trip.

If your wondering what I'm talking about,I'll tell you. I used to live in Baltimore,Maryland. I had a lot of friends,but my friends I hung out with a lot was Thresh,Cato,Clove, Katniss, Prim, Liam Harmstorm,Bella Storm, and Renee Winter. Jacob had shaggy black hair and always wore a reddish T-shirt. He wore blue denim shorts and wore black converse. Bella was his girlfriend. She had brown eyes like Alice and had long black hair. She wore a green Hollister shirt and red shorts. And Renee wore a yellow shirt and white shorts. We all hang out together. We laguhed,cried and smiled together. We all had fun, the day Hydron appeared in my life. You may ask"Hydron!?" or"What the heck?!" but before I met the battle brawlers,he always tried to torture me. So me and my friends were at my house,when he walked was the day after the car crash,and I was still grieving. My friends tried to make me feel better,but I continued to be he walked in the door. He smirked at me." Runo. Her parents died because of whats his name?Shun Kazami? Oh yes thats right." He stated.I gritted my teeth."It wasn't his was his grandfather. No! It wasn't his fault either. Accidents happen." I replied,but as I said that more tears rolled down my cheek. But Hydron didn't continued to torment me. "I know you can't live like this know,since your dear little sister Harmony was killed.I wonder by who?I remember ! I killed what are you gonna do,Miss Misaki." I widened my eyes and they turned yellow. My sister was killed by him. That was the last powers spun out of control. My friends gasped and hide under the the time,I only had the crystal power and the violin powers. But as I got older,I learned how to control them and learned new powers. When Hydron was sent out of the room,my friends came out."Guys I-" I started,but Liam cut me off."Runo! You could've killed us! I'm not hanging around you! Come on Bella." He said and walked out with Bella and Renee trailing behind. I turned around,but Thresh,Cato,Clove,Katniss and Prim had disappeared.

We just had gotten home and I had tucked Harmony in bed.I went to my room and saw a picture of me,Katniss,Clove,Cato,Thresh,Prim, Jacob,Bella, and Renee. I held the picture to my heart."Why..Why did you do that to me?Even when we got along so great." I said and sat on my bed,tears staining my cheek.

* * *

**Shun's POV**

Everyone except Runo and Harmony had gathered in Dan's front yard."Ok is this about?" Julie asked. Dan had a serious look on his face. "It's about Runo."We exchanged nervous glances as Dan continued."We need to talk about her powers. She might put us in I only see one option:Kick her out of the battle brawlers." I widened my blinked."Are you crazy?! Kick Runo out of the battle brawlers!Why?"I ask. "Because might put us in danger,and as leader of the battle brawlers I-" he couldn't finish because I cut him off."Wait died and made you leader?! And we should vote. If you want to kick Runo out raise your hand." I said,and Dan was the only one who rose his hand."So. All of you thought of a freak who cant control her 't that right?Cause thats what I have been this whole time.A sad little girl to you Dan Kuso." A voice whipped around and saw Runo standing on the sidewalk."Runo!" Dan exclaimed. She put daggers in her eyes."Is that the truth Daniel?Is it? I'm not some sad little girl waiting to be rescued. Im not a girl who can't control her powers you hear me!?" She exclaimed and grew her wings again."I won't have you leave me like the like them." She finished and her eyes flashed over to Thresh,Katniss,Prim,Clove, and Cato. They lowered there heads and we glanced at them."You guys wanna tell them?" She said and flew up in the sky,toward the turned around and they explained what happened." do you guys keep living in the same city?" I asked and then turned to Runo. I grew my wing and I flew toward her. She glanced at me,then turned back.I finally reached to her when she turned to me."Is that all I am?Just someone who can't control themselves? Because I don't know anymore." She said and tears filled her eyes. "Runo...I don't know how to answer that." I replied softly."Well then.I wan't you to kill ." I blinked."No! Never! Why would you-how could I-No! The answer is no!" She sighed and turned back toward the moon.I felt like I had no option but to do this. I grabbed her waist and gave her a big kiss on the was shocked at first,but then she put her arms around my neck.

When we finally pulled away,I looked deep into her sea-foam green eyes."I won't do it.I won' hear me?" I said. She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. We sank into each other,then I finally got the courage to ask her. "Hey Runo. I was thinking maybe we could go out?" She nodded and we flew to the ground and pulled apart. But we still held each others hand.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I saw Shun and Runo float down from the sky holding hands.I sighed. I hoped Runo would go for me. But I knew Shun would treat her good. At least I hoped. Julie started screeching. "OW! Julie!WTF!" I exclaimed. "Yay! I can get Danny-boy all to myself!" I saw Fabia's eyes become teary. I don't know if its because of Shun. But I decided to come out with it."I love Fabia!" I exclaimed. She blinked away her tears and smiled,but Julie turned furious."Dan! I love you too!" Fabia exclaimed. She ran into my arms that I extended. Runo gasped."Guys! It's Sunday! We start school tomorrow! We have to go!" We looked at each other. "CRAP!"We all exclaimed and went home to fall asleep.

**The next Day at school,Still Dan's POV**

I walked to Summerville High with Fabia,Shun and Runo. Summerville is the school we go too. And all of us are Sophomores. We ran into Julie and her new boyfriend Billy outside History. Right next to them was Ace and his girlfriend,Mira and her older brother Keith and his girlfriend Alice. He may be 19,but he's a Junior one knows say he started school no one every knows. We passed by them,when Runo blinked then gasped. "Oh! Shoot! I forgot! I have swim right now! I got to go guys! See you all in Math!" She exclaimed then ran off. Shun chuckled." completley forgot she signed up for she also sign up for cheer with all the girls?" The girls nodded. "Well,we should get going." I said and we split up. Me,Fabia,Mira and Alice had P.E.,while everyone else had funny thing is all of us have Math and Science at the same time. And after that,we always eat lunch together. Before we entered class,the loud speaker blared. "Attention all Students! It is your Vice Principal . We will be having our 2013 Prom for all Sophomores,Juniors,and Seniors. It will be held in the Cafeteria on August 21, meaning a weak from now. That is all." And the Vice Principal hung up. All the girls started talking while all of us guys put on had a plan for when this happened. We all walked in P.E.

**Runo's POV**

I hoped in the water when the instructor told us to. I heard the people on the other side of my team cheering for me. I pushed off and did a backstroke. I had gotten back to my team and tagged the next person,and someone grabbed me by my waist."Shun...You know I don't like surprises." I said and the person who grabbed me laughed."I'm not 't you remember me?" I widened my eyes."Liam.." my voice trailed off. "Thats right sweetie." I scoffed."Why are you here!I can't be trusted right?Thats why you left!" I before he could answer,another pair of hands grabbed my waist. " Are they giving you trouble?" He asked."Hey ,lets get out of here." I said and we exited out the room with his arm over my shoulder and we met the others at the cafeteria.

**At the Cafeteria**

I just sat down and opened my Gatorade. I looked at my lunch. I had gotten a Cheeseburger with fries. I sighed as I thought of the current events. He was back. And now that he's back,his friends will too. Thresh and Clove sat across from me while Shun and Dan sat next to me. Shun looked at me."Is everything ok?" I smiled again and smile returned and I quickly ate. I stood up."I'll be 's something I have to do." I said and ran out the school. My wings grew and I clutched my shirt.I flew toward the car and tried to unlock it.I sat in the car,breathing heavily. I didn't know what to them all would be really hard for me. Especially after what happened. I closed my eyes in fear of the worst.

I was woken up to the sound of a siren. I opened my eyes and saw Shun,Dan,Alice,Julie,Marucho,and Fabia. "Are you ok!" Shun cried. I tried to sit up,but everyone pushed me down."You should stay down Runo. You possibly might have a Coma or Concussion. We don't know it could be possibly." I nodded. The doctor came in. "Miss Misaki. You have a severe Coma,and you also have some visitors." and three people walked in:Bella,Renee,and Liam.I turned away." 's just you. I'm going to nap." I said and fell asleep.

**Me:That should be good for now. **

**Katniss:Yeah. Aw crap! Hunger Games people have to !*they all leave*  
**

** I'm tired. BYE!**


	14. The Final Battle

**Hey guys! Sorry! No intro today! ****Anyway,enjoy the story! Runo's POV. This my friends,is the Finale! But don't worry! The sequel will come out soon! **

* * *

I was just waking up."Hey! Wake up! Runo! Can you hear me? WAKE UP!" I turned over face first in the pillow."No it's Sunday." I heard a sigh."Someone get me two frying pans. Thank you." BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! I yelled."OW! WTF! That hurt you jerk biscuit!" I felt someone smack my head."Ok. What is it?" I woke up to see my wings grew out. I sighed and flew around the outside of the school. It felt weird though. Like,the school had ice hanging from the roof and snow covered the ground."Hey Runo! Woah. What happened?" I heard a voice non other then Shun cried. He caught up to me."Is it,another person like you?" He asked. "I have no idea." I replied,but before Shun could say something back, a crystal just like mine shot out of the ground. We dodged it,but more kept coming after us. A couple came straight toward us,so I screamed"Suigintou! Suiseiseki!" Both mine and Shun's Rozen Maiden doll appeared by our side,but soon they both hit the ground. I looked around panicking,and there stood the Vexos top Pyrus brawler,Spectra Phantom.I growled and launched myself toward him,but I was surprised when a crystal came and attacked me. "What?He couldn't-" But then I realized it wasn't him. "Barasuishou! Show yourself! Immediately!"

A girl that had a purple rose on her left eye came out. She wore the same purple outfit as I could ask anything,I was trapped in a case(imagine the one's from when in New Vestrioa Shun,Ace and Marucho were kept). I banged on the flew over to me and tried to free soon he was kept in the same container. A liquid soone filled the glass,and I last remember seeing everyone else run toward us,and thats when I saw Shun passed eyes widened and they turned red. A red glow soon surrounded Shun and of our eyes turned red. We were able to break free,but we passed out on the ground.

* * *

**Dan's POV**

We all ran over the where we saw Runo and Shun go. We told Liam,Renee and Bella to stay there at the school. When we got there,we saw Runo and Shun passed out on the ground with Runo curled up into gem glowed. All of a sudden,everyone started to freak out. I turned and saw why. Julie grew a brown gem necklace that said 'Julie Makimoto,Sub-terra protector' on it. Marucho got a blue gem that said 'Choji "Marucho" Marukura. Aquos Protector' on the else who didn't have a gem originally got the same thing except it was the color of there attribute,there name,and the attribute protector. A color of rainbow shot toward the sky. Suddenly,a column appeared in front of us. It had 6 gem shaped slots. We looked at each other and nodded. We entered our gems in the had letters in each one. Pyrus said'P' ,Aquos said'A' Sub-terra said 'S' Haos said 'H' Ventus said 'V' and Darkus said 'D'. The rainbow became brighter and wronger,but there were two slots still open,'H' and 'V'. "Hey!Hope you guys haven't forgot about us!" Shadow called and leapt at all of us. We couldn't move,because if we did it would mess up everything. But we didn't have to. Before Shadow got to us,he got a knuckle sandwich to the face straight from...

"Shun!" Shun had lifted Runo up and they inserted there gems. A knife appeared on top of the column. Runo slipped the necklace off and flew up and grabbed it. It grew bigger in her hands. She closed her eyes and put on a smile."I finally get to do it. Thank you father." She said and then turned to the Vexos."Um,Spectra,what is she doing?" Lync 's eyes widened. Runo ran toward them and slashed a hole in the dimension,sucking them in a portal. But Volt grabbed Runo's foot. Runo gasped as she fell and was being pulled gasped and pulled into the portal. We gasped and slipped our gems out and ran toward Runo. Everyone except Shun and I grabbed her wrists while Shun and I worked on getting Volt to let go. She winced as they pulled back harder, then Mylene joined in,followed by Gus then Spectra then Lync then Shadow. Runo eyes shut and she grew her wings. She pulled out and the Vexos fell back,sinking them deeper into the portal. Runo stood up. "Goodbye. Won't see you in another 6 to 7 buh bye!" She said as the Vexos were sucked in. I smiled."Well,everything is back to normal. So,lets get to class before were late!" I said and we all grew our wings and flew back to school laughing. I knew for a fact everything was going to be alright. For once,we could relax.

* * *

**I know. You all hate me. And your wondering why wasn't prom in this? Well,thats because the next series is gonna be called"School Drama!" So what do you think of my Dan and Runo's Powers? Please review! Thanks! And make sure you read my new series Bakugan Love story and my new series School Drama! ****Bye!**


End file.
